


Art for "A Thousand Whispers" by planejane

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Nudity, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "A Thousand Whispers" by planejane, created for Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "A Thousand Whispers" by planejane

**Title:**  Art for  **"[A Thousand Whispers](http://planejane.livejournal.com/166877.html)"** , a [merlinreversebb](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) story by [planejane](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)  
 **Artist:**  [alby_mangroves](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin  
 **Pairing:**  Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Merlin/Mordred  
 **Characters:**  Mordred, Arthur, Merlin  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Media:**  Conte Crayon and charcoal on Riegel Natura and fineliner pen for the divider  
 **Warnings:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I own nothing. No harm or disrespect is intended.  
  
 **Story Summary:**  Ever since his unexpected return to Camelot, Mordred has endeavoured to earn Arthur’s esteem and respect, Merlin’s friendship and the trust deserving of a loyal knight. Yet no matter what he does to prove his worth he’s unable to shake the feeling it’s in vain; that he doesn’t really belong. When bad news comes from abroad, Mordred’s unease increases and finally comes to a devastating head when he overhears a conversation not meant for his ears. Overcome with sorrow, he determines to set things right. Only things don’t turn out quite the way he planned.  
  
 ♥    ♥     
  
 **Notes:**  Thanks to [chosenfire28](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) to modding with style and for all her hard work not just in this fest, but in every one of the multitude she mods throughout many different fandoms. Thank you to [jelazakazone](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) for being such an enthusiastic  ~~enabler~~ cheerleader, and to [](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sapphirescribe**](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/) for the same. Thanks to [mushroomtale](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) and [obliqueo](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) for the Drunk Artists Chat, and to the wonderful [Amphigoury](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) for the Beta, for her Photoshop expertise, and for being an awesome GSD partner over the past few weeks! You've been amazing, Amph, thank you so much for all your help on this one, and on all the other projects too ♥  
  
Dear [planejane](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml),  
When I first looked at the claiming post, I wasn't holding out great hopes of this piece finding a writer. It wasn't going to be a straight up lovesong for Arthur and Merlin, and it wasn't exactly a fix-it Mordred fic, either. And then you claimed it, and everything fell into place. Somehow, you took my early sketch, and you turned it into the exact story I wanted to read. I watched it unfold as you shared it with me, and was so impressed by your dedication and enthusiasm- you really made me feel as though you wanted to work on this, as though it was a story you really wanted to write. It was absolutely amazing. It was wonderful to work so closely with you at every step; I feel like we truly collaborated on this project. You really inspired me to make more art for it, and I'm so thrilled to have gotten to know you better through this process as well. Thank you for choosing my sketch, for writing this story, and for being such a wonderful person to get to know. ♥ ♥ ♥

 

 

1\. Cover Art

 

2\. Chapter Break

 

 

3\. I Could Have Killed You A Hundred Times

 

4\. Lavishing With Sweet Endearments

 

 

5\. My Dearest Mordred

 

 

 

  
[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/21318.html)  |  [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/artgroves)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)

**Thank you**

  
**  
**♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
